Extremities, particularly the intricate anatomy of the arm and hand are used extensively in everyday life. As such, hands are the most commonly injured part of the body. The human hand has 27 bones which are specifically driven by muscles and tendons for grasping, holding and/or manipulating physical objects. Injury and/or disease which affects the muscles, tendons and/or bones of the hand can result in disability if effective treatments are not performed in a timely manner. The intricate anatomy of the arm and hand requires very delicate surgery, often with microscopic techniques. However, postoperative recovery necessitates an effective therapy regimen for rehabilitation. Effective therapy requires exercising specific muscles and joints of the affected hand or arm in order to regain or improve functionality and mobility. The types of exercises and number of repetitions to be performed by the patient are usually determined by a hand therapist. Hand therapists are specially trained physical or occupational therapists who specialize in treating injuries and mitigating disease impacts to the hand.